I can't lose him
by fantasygeek96
Summary: Percy's mom, Sally Blofis, finds out that Percy's missing. Takes place during The Lost Hero and The son of Neptune. One shot.


Sally Jackson Blowfis paced the room with her feather duster. Saturday. Cleaning day. She realized it was a lot easier to clean the house being with Paul and not Gabe. Paul actually cleaned up after himself, unlike Gabe who made her clean up after him. She was happy Gabe was gone but also sad. Since Gabe was gone Percy couldn't stay with her all the time, not like he'd been around much before. He was always away blowing up boarding schools and stuff leaving her alone with the king of filth himself. Now Percy stayed at Camp-Half blood during the summer and lived with her the rest of the year trying not to get expelled from school. Percy wasn't a bad kid, he was just different. Him being a demigod was hard enough, but being one of the big three? Monsters were always after him and Sally was constantly worried something would happen to him.

"Whoops!" She had accidentally knocked a picture off the shelf with her duster. She caught it just before it hit the ground. She turned it over and looked at it. It was a picture of her and Paul's wedding. Percy was standing with them as the best man. Sally thought he looked handsome in a tux but Percy had insisted on taking it off immediately after the wedding and changing into some jeans and his old ratty camp half-blood t-shirt. Sally smiled. She really missed him. She jumped as there was a knock on the door. She laid down the duster and quickly straightened the pillows on the couch. She hurried over to the door and pulled it open. Standing there was a familiar face she hadn't seen in a while.

"Grover!" She exclaimed. She pulled him inside and gave him a hug. What was Percy's best friend doing here?

"Hey, Miss Jackson." He mumbled. "Or-er, Mrs. Blowfish." He was hanging his head and wouldn't look her in the eye. She knew something was wrong. Why else would he be there?

"It's uh, Blow_fis_ actually, but you can call me Miss Jackson." She waited for him to tell her the news but he just stood there. She lifted his head.

"What's wrong Grover?" He looked into her eyes.

"It-it's about…Percy." He forced out. Sally was really worried now. What had happened to Percy was he okay? Was he hurt? Was he…dead? She forced the thought out of her head. Of course Percy was alive.

"What about Percy?" She asked. Grover looked around the room trying to forestall what he was supposed to tell her. He pointed to the table.

"Can I have that fork?" He asked. This didn't surprise Sally. Grover was a satyr and ate stuff like that all the time especially when he was nervous.

"Uh sure." Grover walked over to the table and grabbed the fork and stuck it in his mouth.

"Grover?" She pushed. "What about Percy? I want to know." Grover swallowed a chunk of the fork then set it down and walked back over to Sally.

"He's missing." Sally walked over to the table and sat down. Her baby was lost?

"He's been missing for a week. We didn't tell you sooner 'cause we didn't want you to worry in cause he showed up. Annabeth's worried sick. She's looking for him everywhere. Tyson's out looking for him and I am too. I just stopped in to tell you what's going on." Sally nodded without realizing it. Grover put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. We're going to find him, don't worry. Chiron told me to tell you not to go looking for him. It would be best if you stayed here in case he came back or tried to call you." Sally felt tears in her eyes. Grover walked to the door.

"I won't rest till we find him Miss J."

"Thank-you." She choked out. He nodded and left. How could this happen. Percy missing? What if he was hurt? What if they couldn't find him? Or worse, what if they did find him and it was too late?

"No!" Sally shook her head fiercely. Percy's alive. She knew it, she could feel it. He'd probably just gotten lost, like last time. Paul walked in the door and laid his brief case on the table. He picked up the half eaten fork.

"Has Grover been here?" He asked and turned to Sally. She nodded. She had to tell him but how. She knew if she did she'd break down in tears. She already felt tears slowly rolling down her face.

"Sally?" Paul asked and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" He sat in a chair next to her and lifted her head. He saw the tears on her cheeks and he looked worried.

"What's wrong Sally?" He asked urgently. Sally opened her mouth but couldn't form words. She had to tell him.

"It-it's…Percy." She whispered. Paul laid his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the face.

"What happened?" He knitted his eyebrows together. "Sally, what happened?"

"He's missing." She forced out. "He's been missing for a week. They have no clue where he is." Paul stood up suddenly.

"I have to go find him." He started to grab his coat when Sally rushed over and stopped him.

"You can't!" She said grabbing his arm. "You can't see through the mist. You'd only get yourself killed! They have people looking for him right now. The best thing we can do is just wait here in case he comes back." Paul didn't look happy but he must've realized the truth in her words. He had tears in his eyes and he hugged her.

"I can't lose him Paul." Sally cried. "I just can't." He hugged her tighter.

"You're not going to Sally."

Weeks past. No sign of Percy. Months. Nothing. Sally got more scared every day. What if he was hurt, dying somewhere where no one could help him? Paul tried to comfort her but nothing seemed to work. She couldn't get her mind off her son. More months past. Annabeth and Grover said they'd seen him in a dream. That couldn't be a coincidence. At least she knew he was alive. More weeks past.

She woke up one morning to make some coffee, worrying over Percy like every morning. She went over to the answering machine to see if she had any knew messages. She pressed the button.

"You have one new message!" The happy computer voice said. Sally didn't see anything to be happy about. It started to play the message while she went to pour the coffee in her mug.

"Hey, this is Sally and Paul Blofis! I can't get to the phone right so please leave a message. *Beep*," Sally walked back over with her coffee.

"Mom," Sally dropped her coffee on the floor and the mug shattered. She knew that voice. It was Percy!

"Hey, I'm alive." Sally started crying she was so happy. It was so good to hear his voice. "Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…" He stopped talking. Was that the end of the recording. Sally gripped the table longing to hear her son's voice.

"Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest-" He stopped again. He was on a quest!

"I'll make it home." He reassured her. "I promise. Love you." The recording ended with another annoying high pitched beep. Sally stood speechless. He was okay.

"Paul!" She screamed like a child calling her parents on Christmas morning. "Paul!" Her husband bustled into the room carrying a baseball bat.

"What's wrong!" He shouted. Sally smiled.

"Nothing! Come! Listen!" Paul walked over lowering his bat. Sally pressed a button on the answering machine and it started to replay Percy's message.

"Mom, Hey I'm alive." Paul looked like he'd just been smacked in the face.

"I-is that Percy?" He asked. Sally nodded excitedly. Percy was okay and nothing could make her anymore happy. He was okay. He was going to make it home and she would be able to hold him in her arms again. He was okay and Sally knew everything was going to turn out alright.


End file.
